


Capturing The Moon

by ShinyWaffles



Series: Unfinished Ladybugs [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Memories, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, a virtual cookie for whoever recognizes the kid show reference in here, i found this in my docs and thought it sorta fit the theme of mother's day, i know i literally just uploaded a mother's day fic but i thought this was kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: What could possibly be a better gift for an astrologist then the moon?





	Capturing The Moon

Ladybug couldn’t help but notice the slightly misty look during quiet patrol nights when Chat Noir would look up at the sky. She couldn’t help but notice the way the feline hero’s previously toothy smile dwindle down into a gentle smile of content. She couldn’t help but to notice the way he lingered behind when the patrol was over and just stood and stared at the sky as if he could see the stars through the light pollution.

 

She’d ask about it each night but he’d always avoid answering, Ladybug wanted to know what he saw in the sky that she didn’t but she never pushed. She’d ask about the unfamiliar lullaby he’d hum and only receive a bittersweet smile, she wanted to know where he’d heard the lullaby but she never pushed. She’d ask and ask questions but only ever seemed to get more questions, more things to ponder in her sleep.

 

The heroine practically forgot about it as it became routine, she’d sit next to him as he’d watch the sky and hum the calming song every night without fail. She’d even begun humming along with him, something that seemed to please him greatly, and watch the moon as if staring at it would answer all the secrets her partner carried. The moon never answered her gazes but each night she felt as if she’d grown closer to her partner.

 

It went on like this for months until she arrived one night to a crying partner. It was surprising to see Chat Noir so vulnerable, she didn’t let her surprise stop her from comforting a friend however. The girl sat next to him and he immediately tensed before relaxing at the realization that it was his partner. He laid his head on her shoulder as he sobbed, Ladybug unable to do anything but hold him.

 

She wasn’t sure how long had passed before his sobs quieted down and his breathing returned to normal. Chat looked at her with a faint smile and perhaps it was the moonlight in his eyes or the way he had his lip between his two lips as if holding back all the things he wanted to say that led her to kiss him. She felt him tense under the touch of her pink lips before he returned the pressure.

 

The kiss was different from Dark Cupid, the kiss felt like how she felt after her parents kissed her goodnight or how she felt when Adrien gave her his umbrella. Love didn’t really capture the full extent of how she’d felt, though she didn’t think any words could. When she finally pulled away, Chat gave her a genuine smile that made her chest contract in a way she only thought Adrien could.

 

“Je t’aime, Ladybug.” He whispered into the night, the words carried off by the wind and Ladybug had to ask herself if they’d even been uttered at all. “She would’ve loved you, Ladybug.”

 

“Who would, Chat?”

 

“My mother.” He’d spoken after a few moments of silence. “She was all for confident young women like you. She was pretty confident too and-” He laughed mirthlessly. “So very stubborn. When she was pregnant with me, she tried setting up the crib herself and kept declining help from my father. He’d just waited until she fell asleep before he constructed it himself.”

 

Ladybug knew that she should’ve scolded him for the personal information but she knew that her partner’s feelings were more important than keeping their identities from each other. “She sounds like an amazing woman, Chat. I’m sure I would’ve loved her too.” She was completely honest, the way he described her made her sound like an amazing woman that she’d look up to as a kid.

 

“She disappeared two years ago today, I keep hoping that she’ll just walk through the doors and come fix the family that’s been broken without her.” His eyes began tearing up again and his voice quivered but he pushed on. “She was a huge fan of astrology, the amount of star charts and glow-in-the-dark star stickers was crazy. My parents’ room ended up looking like a galaxy and we’d lay on our backs and make up our own constellations.”

 

“There was only one gift that I could gift to such a perfect woman like her.”

-

 

Adrien was young but old enough to know better than sneaking out of the house, that’s what his father said when they’d found him in their backyard stuck in a tree like an actual cat. He’d been trying to reach the moon, he figured that climbing to the top of the tree would make it so he could reach. The only thing he got was a brief scolding from the fireman to never do something so dangerous again and a lock on his bedroom door. 

 

Adrien didn’t give up after the first incident, he’d snuck out the window and maneuvered his way to the ground with only a bruised knee and a pair of grass-stained pajamas. His new idea was that he’d bring the moon down to him. His parents found him trying to lasso the moon unsuccessfully. The only thing he got that time was locked windows and a batman bandage for his knee.

 

The third and final time he’d tried to gift his mother the moon was a month before her disappearance. Adrien had spent the week watching tutorial after tutorial for picking locks, finally managing to crack open his windows. He’d maneuvered his way down, albeit treading on a fine bush of petunias on his way. He merely shrugged it off and brushed the petals off his shoe, his mother would forget all about the petunias when she saw his gift. He ran to a pond they’d had installed a year prior and smirked when he saw the moon right where he wanted it, Adrien tip-toeing his way closer and closer with a bucket in hand before leaping and attempting to scoop up the reflection into the tin container. Instead, Adrien found himself with soaked cat pajamas and a bucket of pond water. 

 

Adrien still refused to give up, he loved his mother and wanted so badly to give her what he felt like she deserved. A week before her birthday she vanished, leaving Gabriel and Adrien to pick up the pieces of their broken home. Adrien never tried to capture the moon again after she went missing, his father was distant and left him to comfort himself. The blond would stare up at the moon and sing himself to sleep. He’d fall asleep to the thought of her beautiful eyes and enchanting smile.

 

-

 

“So, you loved her so much that you wanted to give her the moon?”

 

The hero smiled, tears streaming down his face. “Yeah, I can’t help but feel like she’s with me when I am up this high. I can’t help but feel like the closer to the moon I am, the closer to her I am.”


End file.
